Quills and Shameless Flattery
by horcrux happy
Summary: You're beautiful when you're angry, Evans! JL in their Hogwarts years. Please read and review! [ incomplete ]


The pitch was his place of sanctuary, where James could let lose and do his own thing. He didn't have to worry about getting a detention, or making sure he could do something wicked to impress Evans. His skills on a broom spoke for itself.

James sighed, he shouldn't be thinking about Evans at this point in time. He was captain for Merlin sake! Zooming over to Edward Bluckly, the Gryffindor Keeper, he shouted some directions. "Bluckly! Make sure to--" But James voice died on his lips.

Lily Evans, that Evil-Red-Headed-Siren was heading toward the pitch. James' breath caught in his throat. She never came down here! Zooming toward her he landed on the ground, a lopsided cheeky smile playing on his lips. "'Lo Evans!" he called, as she stomped closer to him. James saw the expression on her face, and cowered for a moment, before blowing it off and smiling sweetly at her.

"Don't ''Lo Evans!' me Potter!" Lily snapped, hands on hips, standing in front of him. "How dare you!" she accused.

James, of course, knew what she was talking about, but as usual played innocent. "What ever did I do?"

Lily snarled, brushing some hair out of her face. "Don't stick all your Head Boy duties on me!" she snapped.

"But I'm not, Evans! In case you haven't noticed, I'm captain!" he said, emphasizing the last word. James, of course, also knew that she wasn't impressed by this, but it was always worth a shot.

Lily rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, you're also Head Boy!" Lily wasn't quite sure why she always letting James rile her up like this, but she couldn't help it! He was so daft! And infuriating! "And if you can't handle both positions, then I will gladly tell Professor Dumbledore for you, that you are incapable of being Head Boy, and I am sure that Professor Dumbledore would gladly hand your badge to someone more capable."

James smirked, unable to hold back the statements that were about to come pouring out of his mouth. "Trust me, I'm more then capable, and I can handle any position that comes my way." James wiggled his eyebrows up and down, before winking at Lily.

Lily's face went a deep shade of burgundy, and she shook her head. "Potter!" she snapped in a deadly whisper. She held up a finger, and poked it into his chest, opening her mouth to snap a reply. She lost her voice. She turned around, her robes swishing behind her.

"You're beautiful when you're angry Evans!" James called behind her, smirking.

Lily kept walking, but a small smile tweaked the corners of her lips.

---

Practice was interesting, to say the least; Bluckly didn't listen to James' instructions anyway, and ended up getting hit in the face with the Quaffle.

Of course, James couldn't criticize him much: Edward had to go to the hospital wing for a broken nose. Sighing, James Potter headed in to the Great Hall, tired and still fuming at Bluckly. As he entered the Hall, he headed straight for the Gryffindor table after spotting Sirius, Remus, and Peter. He strode over and sat down, not looking very happy, apparently, or Sirius would not have spoken.

"What's wrong, mate?" Sirius asked, throwing up an orange and catching it.

"What? Oh, nothing, just a bit distracted." James replied just as Lily sat down with her friends. His gaze had followed her the whole way there. Remus followed James' stare, looked back at James, and gave a knowing smile.

"Thinking of Lily again, hmm?" Remus questioned casually with a glint in his eyes.

"What? No! Of course not." James exclaimed, lying horribly.

"Right." Remus looked suspicious, but went back to his book anyways.

Remus is always right, James grumbled to himself. He decided to take a chance, and against his will, he got up, brushed off the dust on his Quidditch robes, and walked over to Lily.

"I'll give you another chance, Evans. You know you fancy me." He said, returning to his vain attitude, and knew that Lily would know what he was referring to.

Lily rolled her eyes and laughed blatantly at James. Her friends joined in. "Do you really believe I'd give into that, Potter? Oh, and don't pretend to look hurt-," because at this, James did look hurt, "-because we all know you'll just go back and try again later." Lily turned back to speak with her friends, and James got up, feeling a bit defeated because, well, he was a bit hurt.

---

Lily had been waiting at the portrait when James walked down, freshly showered. It was time for their Head Boy and Head Girl duties. James, for once, had actually been dreading it. He ran a hand through his hair, and ruffled it.

When Lily saw this, she scowled at him, rolling her eyes. "May we go now?" she asked curtly.

James sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. He let her slip out of the portrait hole first, and the two started their rounds in silence.

James kept his mouth closed, handling her last rejection rather sourly. He'd been better that year, and he focused most of his energy into being the Head Boy she would deem worthy. He didn't start hexing people at random; (though he often found himself itching to) he only harassed Snape, when he really asked for it, he cut back on him asking her out. What the bloody hell was wrong.

Biting his bottom lip, James glanced at Lily, out of the corner of his eye. She was staring at him. "What?"

Her cheeks went red, and she turned her head, "Nothing."

---

Lily and James headed in at a considerably late hour, exhausted after Head duties. James glanced at Lily furtively, looking away quickly whenever she caught him staring out of the corner of her eye.

"Stop staring at me." She said bluntly. James grinned sheepishly, quickly looking away.

They both sat down on opposite couches. Lily was reading something that James did not care too much about, and she refused point blank to look up; he was too busy finishing up that dratted Potions essay for Slughorn. James knew Lily was excelling at Potions; she was too damn smart for her own good. He desperately wanted to finish the essay by himself, without asking for Lily's help. She'd just respond with a sharp remark, correct his essay, and lecture him on his procrastinating attitude. But, after half an hour, an irritated (and highly reluctant) James Potter decided to beg for help with shameless flattery, or sacrifice another sleepless night to work.

"Evan." Lily looked up from her reading, looking more irritated that James felt.

"What is it this time, Potter?"

"Alright. I really need your help this time. Potions? I know you've finished your essay. You're too smart to be a Gryffindor, really." He said, almost waiting for an explosion.

Lily was deathly quiet for a few painfully long moments, got up, and snatched the essay out of his unsuspecting hands. James was so surprised that his quick reflexes didn't kick in at all. She sat down on the same couch, but on the other end. He was so thankful that he clapped her lightly on the shoulder in thanks. He was even more surprised that she didn't shy away from his touch.


End file.
